Broken Promise, Again
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: She seemed to be a machine, heartless....Colloyd. Lloyds thoughts after the Tower of Salvation.


_Peridot: Hahahahahaha_

_Memee:(takes out a mint milkshake) calm down or no milk shake._

_Lily: What're you doing?_

_Memee: Calming her down._

_Peridot: (sigh) Lily-_

_Lily: Peridot does not own ToS or its charects, if she did, this scene would occur._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She seemed to be a machine, heartless.

'And she was, all because of me.' Lloyd sighed as he thought to himself the events of the past seven days.

Colette losing her soul.

Remiel and the others thier true enimies.

Kratos's betrayal.

Yggdrasill.

The renegades.

Tethe'alla

Zelos, chosen of Tethe'alla, aka, Pervert.

The key crest.

The caste system.

Genis and the Professer.

Then back to the Fooji Mountains.

Yup, the past week had been crazy.

But what had stung them all was Kratos's betrayal, yes, BETRAYAL.

He'd turned on them at the tower of Salavation, revealing what he really was. A member of Cruxis, an enemy.

Lloyd remembered the pain of it all. 1rst was Colette losing her soul. 2nd was Kratos's betrayal, and then the knowlegde that the whole world regeneration journey was to revive the Goddess Martel, and Colette was going to be her vessel.

'Was. Not anymore,' Lloyd thought ', I will make sure of that.'

He'd looked up at Kratos like a fatherly figure...he'd swore he felt his heart being ripped out, at the same time, his whole world had fell apart. His one and only Colette, the CHOSEN, one of his best friends, turned into a lifeless angel, and Kratos, the grumpy, but friendly mercanary, a traitor.

"I'll go get wood." Lloyd said moodily, stalking over to the egde of the clearing.

"Want me to come?" Sheena offered, standing up.

"I'd take that Lloyd." Zelos, the red-headed chosen of Tethe'alla suggested " She might let you have-"

WHACK

"You sicko!" The purple haired ninja spat, whacking Zelos across the face.

"Nah, no thanks." Lloyd muttered, turning back to the woods.

"Lloyd, take Noishe at least," Raine Sage, his teacher said, Genis was asleep right next to her, and a blonde was right next to him, staring off into space.

The blonde was Colette.

"...No, Noishe, you'd better stay here and protect Genis and the Girls." Lloyd muttered "I know you too well, Zelos."

And with that he left the clearing.

'Lloyd's beating himself up, he needs to stop it, it's our fault as much as his.' Raine Sage sighed, pushing some white-blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

'Kratos always seemed so gentle around Lloyd, in a rough way.' Raine mused 'Why didn't he kill Lloyd, he had the chance, we were exhausted. He had a full two minutes to kill Lloyd. But he didn't.' Raine remembered the look on Kratos's face, he'd raised his sword, and looked like he couldn't do it...as if he'd been killing his own son.

His own son?

THAT'S IT!

'Of course!' Raine realized 'Lloyd and Kratos look alike, they look so much alike! Why, Lloyd and Kratos's brown eyes are exactly the same color and shape. They're built the same, they have the same shaped faces. And, in an odd way, they even act alike.'

Lloyd slashed the monsters into shreds, taking all of his frustration out on them, blood splurted from many wounds on him. But he didn't notice...or care.

But weakness was going to overcome him, he knew it, but he wasn't going to admit it.

But he had to live! For Colette, she needed him...exspecailly at a time like this.

"Psi Tempest!"

Finally all the monsters were dead, Lloyd picked up the firewood and stalked back to camp.

It was well past midnight, everybody was asleep acept Lloyd. He was moodily poking at the fire, and the blonde was still staring off into space.

Lloyd sighed and got up.

"Colette...I'm sorry...I broke a promise, again." Lloyd kissed her cheek softly, sat down, and stared at the fire.

If he would of looked, for a mere minute, Colettes eyes turned blue, and then back to the deadpan pink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Memee: Awww, that wuz sooo sad! If he'd kissed on the lips I bet she'd recovered!_

_Lily: Me too. T.T You know that she remembered everything...hehe. But still. T.T_

_Peridot: (sniffles) I really need to stop writing these._

_Lily: Review._


End file.
